Forbidden Fruit
by mrtysh
Summary: He was always so somber, never showing any particularly joyous emotion toward anything. But in her mind, he was the forbidden fruit she always longed for but could never have... SamusxMarth short oneshot T for some sexual themes.


A/N: Sorry if you don't think the title fits... =( Just a really short oneshot MarthxSamus (love the pairing) romance, rated T for humorous sexual themes. I just wanted to get this idea on site, so here you go. =) I know I don't have the MarthxZelda story chapter 2 up, but I'm fitting in some strong sexual themes and they require serious editing. If you want to know more abou that or wish to help me out, PM me.

P.S. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries too...

Finally, here's the story! Hope you like it, please R&R!

He was always so somber, never showing any particularly joyous emotion toward anything. But regardless, she loved the way he looked, his perfectly clean scent, his perfectly toned body...

Samus shook herself out of the daydream reluctantly. Marth would never come out of his shell for her, of all people. He preferred to be left to his own thoughts, therefore giving her no chances to interact with him without angering him. He was the 'Forbidden Fruit' she always wanted but could never have. She hoped that one day soon she would be able to tell him everything she had kept inside her for so long.

Samus pondered her thoughts as Zelda approached her. "What has your gears turning now?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Marth as always... I just wish I could talk to him and have my mind free of these thoughts," Samus admitted.

"Samus, this goes along with what I've been telling you ever since you figured out you had the hots for him. Just tell him how you feel! Now! Maybe, just maybe, he'll feel the same. Maybe it will be you who will get him out of his protective shell," Zelda advised, the usual wise, carefree glint in her eyes.

"Maybe you're right," Samus pictured herself in that situation, her arms around his waist, embracing him for what seemed like eternity...

"Samus!" Zelda shouted loudly. Samus snapped out of her daydream in an instant, the decision set firm in her mind.

"I will go talk to Marth!" she exclaimed confidently. She thanked Zelda and dashed off in the distance, heading toward Marth's spot, his tree that he always sat near.

Samus saw Marth leaned against the tree, his back facing her. She hesitated for a short second before determinedly approaching him.

"Marth?" she received no reply. "I have to talk to you, it's really important."

He glanced toward her, and, trying to avoid conversation, muttered through what seemed like gritted teeth, "Hello, Samus. Can't we talk later? I'm kind of..." his thoughts trailed off.

"I really need to tell you this now, and I'm not taking no for an answer, no matter what," Samus sat beside him and gently gazed into his expressionless face. He merely stared into space, sort of in the direction of her gaze.

Samus reacted to her feelings spontaneously, and before she could stop herself, she kissed him, squarely on the lips, and remained there for a few seconds. It amazed her that Marth didn't stop her, and he almost kissed back!

She pulled away, and softly whispered the fated words, "I love you, Marth..."

Marth was shocked, but it felt so good to him. To his own and Samus' surprise, he locked their lips once more, returning the passion he had felt.

"I love you too, Samus. For a long time. I just wasn't sure I could admit it," he confessed with a loving smile that he himself was not used to.

Samus giggled quietly and responded, "I am glad I could help you out." And she kissed him again, allowing her sensations to seep into the controlling area of her mind and take over her actions.

* * *

Later that evening, Samus met up with Zelda again to discuss the day's events.

"Well, it looks like you succeeded today," said Zelda, gesturing to Samus' dreamily-glazed, sparkling eyes and her love-like state.

"Marth is so much different than what we perceive him to be. He's sweet, romantic, sexy, an amazing kisser-"

"He KISSED you? I knew you could do it!" praised Zelda excitedly.

Samus continued, unphased, "his muscles are extremely toned, and he has an amazing-"

"WHOA, what did you two do together on the first encounter? Wait, don't answer that, I get the idea!" Zelda was utterly amazed that Marth would even be capable of containing such love, let alone actually obliging Samus. "You must be seriously smitten. This is amazing, Samus! I have to spread the word!"

"I guess that's fine, just say that we're together, though. Don't go into too much detail, except maybe with Ike or Link or Roy. I'm sure Marth will let them know anyway, or they'll figure it out themselves by noticing the immense change in his mood," Samus giggled at the thought.

"Okay, I won't go into too much detail." All the time, Zelda had crossed her fingers behind her back. Except for the infamous villains, she planned to go into extravagant detail...

"Thanks so much Zelda. This couldn't have happened without you," Samus said meaningfully.

"Don't mention it, you would do the same for me." And they exchanged a friendly hug.

"Well, I'd better go now, Marth wants us to meet somewhere upstairs. Have fun 'spreading the word' Zelda!" she dashed off into the distance to be with her infinite lover.

Zelda chuckled to herself at the thought of what kind of 'meeting' would go on upstairs between the 'Forbidden Fruit' and the graceful bounty hunter... she had a pretty good idea.

A/N: Omg, what did you think???? I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you liked it. If you think I need to work on my word structure for sexual themes, let me know now so I can incorporate the knowledge into my other story. R&R! Thanks!


End file.
